


Sleep

by Kim Yoon Chan (Oziller)



Series: The BTOVIXX family [11]
Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: M/M, family au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 14:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16328009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oziller/pseuds/Kim%20Yoon%20Chan
Summary: Leo finds his eldest son awake at an ungodly hour.





	Sleep

It was a Wednesday night when Leo was in the living room, the tv turned on as background noise. He had spent quite some hours at work, well, not doing work. He tried to write some song lyrics down for a new song that he was supposed to finish by the end of the week, but he didn’t have any ideas then. He thought, maybe he could put the song to rest for now and come back in the morning with a fresh mind, and hopefully more ideas, so he could at least say that the finish line was in view.  

But the thing about his mind was that, his train of thoughts never worked the way he wanted them to. So, here he was; in the living room at midnight, writing and typing away furiously, in hopes that he didn’t lose any of the ideas he had in mind. Him and Hakyeon had put the kids to bed at eight and after a cup of tea, Hakyeon had retired to bed and left Leo to his work. For the last few hours, the only sounds that Leo could hear, was the mumble from the tv, the sound of pen to paper and his fingers typing away, until sometime after midnight, he heard the sound of giggling. He stopped his work, and tried to listen for the sound but when he couldn’t hear it, he thought it had come from the tv. With a shrug of his shoulders, he went back to his work only to hear the giggling again, but this time, it was a little louder and he knew for sure it came from one of the bedrooms.  

His eyebrows raised in confusion, before he got up to investigate which one of his sons it was. Leo walked down the hallway and slowly opened the first door, where Ravi and Hongbin were sleeping, the room dark bar the moonlight that streamed through the curtains. Both of them were asleep, bedsheets tangled around their bodies, limbs poking out in places. A small smile appeared on his face as he watched them, then he closed the door quietly and continued down the hallway. He opened the next door, where Hyuk and Jaehwan were supposed to be sleeping but when Leo got full view of the room, one of the beds were empty. The bedsheets were rumpled at the end of the bed, so the occupant was in bed once tonight, but had got up for whatever reason. Leo’s eyes looked around the room to try and find his eldest son and it didn’t take long for him to find because there was a splash of light coming from the other side of the bed.  

“Jaehwannie...?” Leo whispered as he stepped inside the room. There was an audible gasp in the room and Leo couldn’t help but smile at the cuteness of his son being caught. He rounded the bed and spotted Jaehwan, sat in front of the bedside drawers with a small torch in one hand, and his favourite doll in his other hand.  

“Hi Jaehwannie...what are you doing up? You should be sleeping,” he told his son as he sat down opposite.  

“I’m sorry appa,” Jaehwan shyly apologized, eyes looking down at his hand. Leo reached his hand out and ran his fingers through his son's hair.  

“Why are you awake hmm? Is everything ok?” he asked Jaehwan, who seemed hesitant to answer.  

“It’s ok buddy, you can tell me. I won’t get mad...” Jaehwan once again doesn’t answer, so Leo motioned for him to come forward and sit in his lap. A small smile graced Jaehwan's face before he shuffled and sat in his appa’s lap. Leo didn’t say anything, opting to run his fingers through Jaehwan’s hair instead, his arms held his son closer to his body, letting the boy rest his head on his appa’s chest.  

They both stayed like that for another ten minutes, which by then, Leo’s work had long been forgotten and Jaehwan in his sleepy state had mumbled something into his appa’s shirt.  

“What was that buddy? I didn’t hear you...” 

“Don’t wanna go to sleep...” Jaehwan still mumbled, this time a little bit louder, but only loud enough for Leo to hear.  

“Why don’t you wanna go to sleep...? Did you have a nightmare?” Leo asked, his one hand rubbed at Jaehwan’s back. Jaehwan nodded meekly, eyes trained on the hands in his own lap.  

“Why didn’t you come find appa? Or wake up papa? You can’t just stay awake like this, you know that,” Leo scolded his son lightly, because all the boys knew the house rules and they knew not to break them unless it was an emergency of some kind.  

“I’m sorry appa, I didn’t want to bother you or wake up papa,” Jaehwan’s sincerity leaked through his small voice and Leo didn’t have the heart to scold the boy any more than he already had, plus it was really late and Jaehwan needed to be back in bed asleep.  

“Jaehwan-ah...we’ll talk about this again in the morning ok? For now, you need to get back to bed and sleep, it’s late,” he said as he tried to pry the boy from his arms. 

“But appa! What if the ‘mares come back again?” Jaehwan’s voice sounded close to hysterical, which made Leo realize that whatever the nightmare was, it was bad enough to scare his boy from wanting to sleep again.  

“Hey, hey...it’s ok, shhh....how about appa sleeps with you tonight? I can scare away the nightmares, would that feel better?” he suggested, voice laced with the tone of reassurance. Jaehwan nodded his head eagerly.  

“Please appa,”  

“Ok...why don’t you get back into bed and I’ll be right back. I just have to clean up my work and turn the tv off...I won’t be long,” he whispered and with that, Jaehwan got up and scrambled back into bed. Leo got himself off the floor and walked out, into the living room and cleared up the small mess he made and switched the tv off. On the way back to Jaehwan and Hyuk’s room, he diverted his route and entered his own room. 

“Hakyeon-ah...” he whispered as he stepped into the room. He sat down on the edge of the bed and gently shook Hakyeon as he called out his name.  

“Hmmm? Taekwoon-ah?” 

“Hakyeon-ah...I’m going to sleep with Jaehwan tonight ok? I’ll explain everything in the morning,” he told him, not wanting his other half to wake up to the other side of the bed empty and start a freak out session.  

“Oh, ok...good night Taekwoon-ahh...” Hakyeon mumbled before he promptly fell back asleep. With a small huff of a laugh, he left the room and closed the door behind him. When he walked into Jaehwan’s room, Jaehwan was on the bed where he left him earlier, his head occasionally lolling to the side from being tired.  

He stepped further inside the room, closing the door quietly and climbed into the much smaller bed. Leo pulled Jaehwan down so they were laying side by side and held him closer.  

“Shh...go to sleep now, appa’s here, the nightmares can’t hurt you anymore,” he whispered, his hand running itself soothingly down Jaehwan’s back. Eventually, his son’s breathing slowed and evened out, which meant that he had fallen asleep. This prompted Leo to close his own eyes and fall asleep too.  

The next morning, after explaining everthing to Hakyeon, both him and Taekwoon sat down with Jaehwan to talk to him about the night before.  

“Jaehwan-ah...you remember the rules about nightmares right buddy?” Taekwoon had asked him in a calm voice.  

“To come to you and wake you up no matter what time it is,” Jaehwan mumbled, fully knowing he was in trouble.  

“Good...do you know why you have to come to us?” Hakyeon asked with a small smile.  

“It’s so you can help me get back to sleep,” Jaehwan answered and both parents smiled proudly at him.  

“That’s right buddy, you remembered well. Next time when you have another nightmare, you come get us ok? Don’t stay in the room by yourself and try to stay awake the whole night, it’s not good for you to do that,” Taekwoon explained to his son and he got an understanding nod in return.  

“I’m sorry appa, papa...I’ll come to you next time,” he looked up and went to give an apology hug to both his parents and they both hugged him tight.  

“Do I have to sit in the corner papa?” he tentatively asked, voice gone quieter than normal. Hakyeon looked at Taekwoon and had a silent parent conversation.  

“Not for this buddy...we’re not punishing you for having a nightmare,”  

“We just want to protect you...”  

“Now, go play...” 


End file.
